Walt Disney Resort Berlin's Project Earth
This is Walt Disney Resort Berlin's third gate which is based on the beauty and different cultures in the world. It will be a bit like Epcot but closer to the idea of Westcot because the lands are continents. The main symbol will be it's a small world which will look different but beautiful. It's a small world gets its own small area which will be the enterance area. 'Themed areas' World square: It's a small world : reflections of earth: It's a small world but with an update and an interactive feature too. Soarin' over the world: Soarin the ride but now going around the World. Carousel of Earth: A carousel based on It's a small world's ending scene. Europe: Gondola di Italia: An Italian Gondola ride showing Venice, Pisa and many more. Alpine bobsleds: A ride based on Matterhorn bobsleds. This ride races through the Alpine mountains and sees mountain goats and climbers. The Flying Dutchman: An indoor thrill ride based on the legendary Dutch ghost ship. Brothers Grimm library: An enchanted library featuring the Grimm brothers and many fairy tale characters. Rhine fahrt: A boat ride cruising through cities like Munich and many more. Hans Christian Andersen's flying trunk: A dark ride showing different Andersen stories. You'll enter small open cabins hanging from the ceiling themed to trunks and see all the fairy tales. Charles Dickens' tales: An audio animatronic show transports you to several moments of Charles Dickens' greatest stories. English storybook: An omnimover ride transports you into Great Britain's greatest stories. Russia's winter wonderland: A Russian sleigh ride brings you to King Winter and many more. Streetcar tour Paris: An indoor ride which transports you through Paris showing places like the Eiffeltower, the Notre Dame and maybe even Linguini's. The Roman Empire: A chariot ride shows the times of the Roman Empire. Gheister schloss: A german haunted castle brings us a great adventure. Similair to Darkastle. Loch Ness: A thrill boat ride inside a Scottish castle. You are called to explore the lake but there might be something hiding in the deeps of the water. Africa: African wild tours: A topless vehicle showing you real animals. Jungle safari: A ride where we have to make pictures of the animals. Board a jungle jeep and spot all kinds of animals. Waterhole: A once planned ride for Epcot is now here showing different animals. Heartbeat of Africa: A live show featuring puppets, live actos and audio animatronics. The temple of the Sphinx: A thrill ride similair to the Mummy but now within a pyramid. Berber river: A boat ride going through Berber stories. Asia: Dragon Teeth mountain: A rollercoaster visiting different Chinese icons. Beauty of Japan: A Japanes bullet train ride visiting Japanese icons and maybe even encounter a monster. Tiger River Run: A boat ride that features live animals from Asia. Pagoo's adventure: A original ride featuring a red panda who gets in whacky adventures. Pagoo would become a character like Figment or Duffy. Kali River Rapids: The ride as we know it but with audio animatronics and more water. Oceania: Legend of the Bunyip: A Motion Simuator of some sort telling the story of the outback's Bunyip Alchera: A large recreation of Ayres Rock houses a dark ride in line of TDL's Pooh. The premise is that you are going on an adventure to the base of the rock to visit the caves. You board mini Off-road vehicles outdoors on a "track." You pass some animal areas and eventually start into a small cave at the base of the rock. Once inside, odd lighting, noises, and music begins. Suddenly, the far rock wall opens, and you enter (each vehicle through a separate door into a separate room) a glowing chamber. You then take a trek through the Dreamtime of Australian Aborigine mythology that shows the creation of everything. Although this is not directly related to animals, it does involvhttp://disneyparksfanon.wikia.com/wiki/New_Animal_Kingdom?action=edit&section=1e many animal-based references throughout the stories. At night, Ayers rock will have lighting that makes it appear to glow green. Platypus Flats: hovering over water, riders “navigate” their trackless duckbill craft around obstacles and bump other guests for points. Geysers and other water features promise riders a refreshing experience. Tasmanian devil: a thrilling dark ride coaster housed in Uluru. During the indoor lift-hill preshow through the nighttime outback, riders may catch glimpses of the endangered thylacine. During the twisting first drop, riders are whisked outdoors and through two consecutive corkscrews that wind through the remote mining town of Last Chance, circa 1906. Back in the show building, where the final scene is housed, riders finally come face-to-face with a living, breathing AA Tasmanian tiger. North America: America Sings: The ride as we know it but with an upgrade. The American Adventure: A dark ride featuring the scenes of the Epcot show. White water raft: A Canadian water raft ride Spirit of the wild: an elaborate SFX show, similar in scale to the Atlantis walkthrough in Islands of Adventure. I imagined the facade being a Mount Rushmore of wild animals with the giant heads of a bear, eagle, wolf & elk carved into the granite rockwork. Swamp tours: A louisiana airboat water ride. Antarctica: Whale adventures: A splash battle ride featuring whales, penguins, narwhals and many more. Rage of ice: A simulator similair to the old simulator from Seaworld Arctic glider: A trackless ride which would simulate the feeling of skating on the ice. You would see all kinds of polar animals( both real and audio animatronics. Then later the ice melts and we get more of a thrilling part. South America: Lama ride: An actual lama ride transporting us over the Andes and many more places. El rio del fuego: The old ride with audio animatronic characters and a thrill part. Amazon tram tour: A Venezuelan tram tour showing different animals and plants. Amazon river cruise: A river rapid ride where we see different amazon creatures and thrilling water parts too. Category:Theme Parks